custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Alxor
Alxor is the former Xevthian High-King, widely remembered as the tyrannical ruler of the Xevthian Empire during its day. He almost conquered the entire Matoran Universe before being defeated by the Hand of Artakha and banished to the Pit. Biography Early Life Though details of his early life are obscure, it is known that Alxor originated from a land within the farthest reaches of the Southern Islands, and was a simple beggar within his civilization in the early years prior to the rise of the Barraki warlords. Eventually, through an unclear string of events, Alxor rose through the ranks of the Xevthians and the Zarak, soon becoming the "High-King" of the land. During his reign, Alxor would command the capture of several scientists of other lands. Utilizing their knowledge and skills, he rapidly altered the lives and culture of his island's natives for the better, proving his effectiveness as the Xevthian High-King and assuring his place among his people. Seeing his success within the Xevthian homeland, Alxor decided to expand the borders of his kingdom. Forming the Xevthian Empire, Alxor raised a powerful army of Xevthians and Zarak and sent them to conquer the Southern Islands, adopting more and more soldiers along the way. Soon after, he began overtaking the lands to the north after swiftly conquering the Southern Islands, beginning with Mevock and Archosa. His conquest continued, until he had claimed roughly two-thirds of the Matoran universe, with only the northernmost lands remaining free of his rule. This effectively made him the Matoran Universe's first example of a successful warlord and conqueror. One of the many lands he claimed was the homeland of the Mersion species, Versuva. Believing Versuva to be a key location in his attempts to completely conquer the world, Alxor took up residence on the island. He had the majority of the natives enslaved, forcing them into intense physical labor. He employed one, a young scholar named Mersery, as an engineer, having him design and create tools and weapons of war. Later, as Alxor prepared for a final invasion of the northernmost lands, he was confronted by Mersery and the Hand of Artakha, who had been convinced to lend their aid. A battle ensued, resulting in Mersery defeating Alxor, who was subsequently imprisoned by the Hand. Without their leader, the Xevthian Empire soon collapsed and disbanded, freeing the lands that had been under his rule. Alxor remained the Hand of Artakha's prisoner for several years until its successor, the Order of Mata Nui, established a new prison known as the Pit. He was transported to this new facility and held prisoner for several more centuries, becoming one of the first inmates to be held in the Pit. The Pit Eventually, the Great Cataclysm occurred, causing the Pit to cave in and flood. Alxor was among the survivors, though he had been mutated by the Pit Mutagen, forcing him to remain in the sea. He would go on to establish a new undersea empire in a similar fashion as the Barraki, recruiting Zyglak and Pit prisoners alike. He would also repeatedly come into conflict with the Barraki and ex-Dark Hunter Proto-Beast, his main rivals. At some point during his imprisonment, Alxor came across a Kanohi known as the Ranok, the Great Mask of Rage, which he claimed as his property. More recently, Alxor was confronted by one of his servants, a Ga-Matoran named Darlex, who informed him of the arrival of two beings within the borders of Alxor's territory. After dismissing the Matoran, Alxor examined the Kanohi Ranok before deciding that he needed to make an example out of the intruders. Not long after, he killed a Zyglak intruder whom had trespassed on his land. When his servants Relic and Rejzu returned to his territory with the two intruders, a Mersion and a Toa of Air, Alxor immediately recognized the Mersion as being his old foe Mersery. Imprisoning the two in his cells, and having them stripped of their weapons and tools, Alxor used his Rhotuka to disable their powers, before he arrived and introduced himself to the Toa named Tazahk before confronting Mersery, accusing him of destroying everything he had worked for and expressing a desire to unleash his vengeance on Mersery. Alxor then departed, intending on deciding a suitable punishment for the pair. He then decided to release them from the cells and give them a chance for freedom, as part of a plan to hunt them down for sport. After giving them a five minute head start, Alxor sent his servants after them, instructing them to kill Tazahk but bring Mersery back to him. He then returned to his dwellings. Abilities and Traits Cold and calculating, Alxor is renowned for both his cruelty and cunning, traits that have kept his name alive in Matoran history as one of the greatest conquerors of their world. He is decisive, a brilliant tactician, and terrifyingly skilled in combat, though also exudes a veneer of aristocratic charm that often blinds others to his true nature. Typically cool and collected, even when faced with obstacles or setbacks, Alxor does not tolerate insubordination, and has been known to fly into fits of rage that have more than once led to the deaths of others. However, what separated Alxor from future warlords, such as the Barraki, was that he wasn't motivated by self-interest; he viewed himself as a bringer of justice, and declared that the rest of the universe was corrupt, which resulted in him forming the Xevthian Empire so as to extend his orderly rule upon the other lands through conquest. He perceived his domination as a way of "taming" the wild forces of the universe, and he decided that his rule was beneficial for the rest of the world. In addition to great strength and durability, Alxor's most potent ability is the power to psychically feed off of the mental energies produced by all living creatures. By absorbing this psychic energy, Alxor can both weaken his foes, and feed on it to re-energize himself. He can also focus the energy he absorbs into a powerful blast of mental energy, allowing him to attack his opponents' minds. These powers are appearantly focused through a jewel-like structure set into Alxor's forehead, so whether or not his mental abilities are natural or the result of augmentation of some sort is currently unknown. Aside from the above, Alxor can also unleash searing bolts of energy from his eyes, and possesses resistance to both extreme heat and cold. He also has a slight resistance to the Pit Mutagen, meaning that while he was transformed into a water-breather, his outward appearance wasn't altered much. He may possess more abilities, though exactly what they are is unknown. Tools Alxor's primary tool is a legendary and powerful weapon called the Magna Warlance; in addition to serving as a melee weapon, the lance can also unleash destructive bolts of power. It is also equipped with a Rhotuka launcher that allows Alxor to manifest spinners with the ability to render all of an opponent's abilities temporarily inaccessible, an effect that extends to the victim's Kanohi and weapons as well, rendering them temporarily powerless as well. Alxor is also known to carry a Squid Launcher, a tool he claimed after a confrontation with one of the Barraki. Trivia *Alxor was originally inspired by Alexander III of Macedon, better known as Alexander the Great, a ruler from Greece who would eventually give rise to one of the largest empires of the ancient world. **Another of Alxor's inspirations was the the imfamous vampire known as Count Dracula, the main antagonist of author Bram Stoker's 1897 Gothic horror novel Dracula. *Originally, Alxor was just an unnamed figure mentioned in the backstory devised for Mersery. Since his own version of the character utilized this same backstory, decided to flesh this warlord figure out into a proper character, which he subsequently utilised in his continuity. Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Characters Category:Warlords Category:Pit Prisoner